


best friends means i pulled the trigger

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Chapter 5 Spoilers, Gen, Ghosts, implied/referenced trauma, not a ship thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is literally just so bad i’m sorry
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	best friends means i pulled the trigger

the first time shuichi saw the ghost, kaito’s trial had just ended. his eyes, sticky and swollen with tears, could just barely make out the almost-transparent shape of a boy. he looked completely vulnerable, with his eyes just as red and puffy as shuichi’s and his small shoulders trembling. maybe that was why shuichi didn’t recognize him that time.

he rubbed his eyes, looked again, and the boy was gone. he had just been exhausted, drained after the class trial, shuichi told himself, ignoring the strange feeling clawing at his stomach. 

shuichi went back to his room, not even bothering to change out of his uniform before getting under the sheets of his bed and forcing himself to close his eyes. he was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the voice, small and sobbing and desperate. “s-saihara-chan! saihara-chan!” it almost sounded like...

shuichi shot up in bed and flicked on the light. “who is it? who’s there?” he was just about to dismiss the voice as a nightmare when he saw the boy again. and this time, it was clear that the boy was ouma. why hadn’t he seen it before?

ouma sat in the corner of the room, and, looking at him like this, shuichi noticed for the first time how tiny the other boy was. his hair was even messier than usual, and there were dark circles under his wide, worried eyes. he wore kaito’s jacket, the jacket he had died in. his body was covered in drying bloodstains and angry scars.

“kokichi?”, he called softly, partially because of the shock and partially because he didn’t want anyone to overhear him, but mainly because he wanted to be gentle, didn’t want to scare ouma. “i-i’m scared, saihara-chan!”, he cried, eyes glistening with tears. 

“wh-what happened to you?”, saihara couldn’t stop himself from asking. “was it the trauma of your death? or are these just fake tears?” he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. 

kokichi stared at him in shock, crying harder. “s-saihara-chan,” he finally continued, “if you think any of my t-tears were fake, you never knew me at all.” 

and just like that, the ghost faded out of shuichi’s room.


End file.
